


We Got Fire Cracker Wishes That We Can Make

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom!PreK Verse [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Pre-K!AU, Tumblr Prompt, also brendon is mentioned like once in passing??, and gerard gets hurt aw poor bby, and gerard needs to stop making frank worried omfg, im so rude using action cat lyrics in the title, it strikes again, swings are very much involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn’t mean for Gerard to fall from the swing set, it just <em>kinda happened.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Fire Cracker Wishes That We Can Make

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me on tumblr once again, and let me choose the pairing. This scenario quickly popped into my head, and I wrote it. Frankly (hehe Frank), I'm obsessed with Bandom!Pre-K so there is a high possibility for more of this in the future. Also, I'm trying to lay off my ageplay fics for a bit because I relapsed the other night (I'm okay now, I guess.)  
> Title so-shamelessly taken from 'Action Cat' (pls go listen to it, it's great)  
> Enjoy!

Frank didn’t mean for Gerard to fall from the swing set, it just _kinda happened_. But Gerard did fall, and he landed very roughly on his back in the mulch. Frank yelped and dashed over to him, crouching down to his side with concern in his eyes. “Gee, please be okay!” Frank almost whines, because Gerard’s not really moving much, and Frank is so worried.

Gerard stays almost still on the ground, only his bottom lip twitching. He stays like that long enough for Joe and Andy to come over followed by Bob and Ray, who are all concerned for their friend. Soon enough, he cracks open an eye, and lets out a wobbly breath. “Frankie, that really _really_ hurt.” he mumbled, tenderly bring a hand to his eye as a tear escaped.

"I didn’t mean to make you cry or hurt, Gee!" Frank says, now crying as he plops down on the ground next to him.

"He didn’t, Gerard," Andy timidly says from behind Frank, face contorted into a look of concern. "Frank almost caught you."

"We don’t have to play on the swings ever again if you don’t wanna!"

"I had fun though, Frankie. I went up _really high!_ " Gerard giggled, slowly sitting up where he landed, the pain starting to mostly fade away.

"Did you almost touch the sky?" Frank asks, eyes wide in wonder, because he knew that Gerard did end up swinging higher than he ever had before.

Gerard nods, and points up to a particularly fluffy cloud in the sky. “I think my foot touched that cloud!”

The other boys gasped, and Frank looked completely awestruck. “We gotta tell everybody! I don’t know anybody who ever touched a cloud!”

"kay. Can you help me up, Frankie?" Gerard asks, looking up at Frank, who’s already gotten up and was standing with the other boys.

"Yeah!" Frank nods enthusiastically, reaching for Gerard’s hand and taking it easily. "Was the cloud soft? Like in the book Mrs. Sharp read this morning?"

"Uh-huh! Really soft! I think Brendon would use it as a pillow."

Frank and Gerard both start to giggle as they led each other away from the swing set to other parts of the playground, ready to spread their story to their classmates. All hurts forgotten.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Requests being taken. Non-smut. Please specify what you want, will write for all pairings except Ryden.


End file.
